Main Route: No Hope Route
Of the three routes, this one is by far the saddest. The No Hope Route means you have to defeat every single person, but most people leave as of the fact they are scared of you. The main protagonist can NOT be changed in this route. As soon as the No Hope Route is in full effect, the world you are currently in must be clear of enemies in order to continue on. If you reach the final save point/HP restore star, and the area is cleared, you know you can head to the boss. They usually read: "I'm done here." in red text. Not clearing the area of enemies by the end of the world will read: "Did not kill the left. That was a fail," then the No Hope Route is aborted. Differences On the second map (the map above start), the side on the inaccessible right can then be accessed by taking a secret way in Ash Castle. From then, the edge square, press the interaction button. The game then asks the player the action they'd wish to perform. If "Walk Away" is selected, the event is aborted. If "Yell Phrase" is selected, you will then be forced to yell that you'll end the living of the world. The No Hope Route is then fulfilled. The Differences List The following is a list of things you can be assured to notice that are different in this route: * All music tracks (minus the fights) have lower pitches. * If Fire has Vampire's Infection, the curse of no music still applies, but the curse is permanent on the No Hope Route. Therefore, if he's infected, no music plays in the game again.1 ** 1. The game knows about this. * When No Hope is completed, the game will have every OTHER save file but your No Hope Route file erased. (NO REVERTING!!!!) Unless you want to keep your save files, back up your saves. After completion, you are free to play the game like normal, though the game reacts differently: ** 1. The game knows that you did No Hope, and the characters will react differently than normal. They will know you are the one who ended the world, and will be more hesitant to talk to you ** 2. Fire talks to you directly periodically. This is his means of telling you not to make him go mad again. Although, No Hope can be done a second time. *** 1f the player decides to, they can do No Hope another time through. 2nd No Hope is different. All bosses REMAIN DEFEATED the next time around. Therefore, ending the world is much easier. Note that you also do not have to fight the final boss(es) again either, so you directly get the ending. *** The third time the same file is loaded, the game is very different. Everyone knows you are the bad guy and Fire will dearly hate you. He talks to you, his back toward you. His dialogue is as follows: *** __FORCETOC__